


The Business of Generals

by qrantaire (rivenjolras)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, if you haven't confronted Kellog don't read basically, mid main quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenjolras/pseuds/qrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston Garvey would follow his general anywhere, he realized. Or, just about anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 is destroying me. This is meant to be short because I had to get it out there. I had to.

Preston Garvey would follow his general anywhere, he realized one night. It wasn’t any particular thing that moved him. He had followed him for weeks that felt more like years. To be quite honest, the general was probably the most incredible man he knew. The kind of person who inspired all he touched. The kind who braved super mutants, ghouls, _giant fucking insects_ , unflinchingly. He was everything that Preston could have hoped for in a commanding officer. And currently, his commanding officer was picking up yet another piece of junk out of a filing cabinet in some nameless building. 

Preston snorted. “Looks like junk to me, but I’m sure you have your reasons.”

The other man turned slowly, held up the item (a desk fan?), and replied, “Trust me. This is essential.” He turned back around and pulled open another cabinet.

Preston rolled his eyes. Ultimately, he knew he would fill his own pack with guns (how many does a man need?) and lug it at least five miles before the night was over. He also knew that he would stand around while the general systematically took them all apart and that he would watch him put scopes on pistols (why?). And he would say nothing, because that’s just what they did. 

Maybe telling him about his revelation could wait.

..

He would follow him _just_ about anywhere, Preston amended later. Doctor Amari was confident and had a touch of dry humor, but frankly, Preston didn’t trust anyone rooting around with brain... technology… things. He didn’t trust Valentine, either. Until recently, Preston didn’t believe that the Institute even existed, and he had never seen a synth up close. His commander had taken Valentine out a few times and insisted that the synth was an all-around “good guy, really!”. But Preston couldn’t look directly into those glowing eyes without feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Preston bounced on the balls of his feet and kept one eye trained on the doorway. He had never put away his musket, feeling particularly naked without it- especially in Goodneighbor. He realized a little too late he hadn’t heard any of the words exchanged between Doctor Amari, Valentine, and the general. Preston considered himself a man of reasonable intelligence. He figured out that something potentially dangerous was happening as soon as he saw both Valentine and his commander get into adjacent chairs and the monitors come down in front of them. Preston itched to tear him from that damned chair, shake him, say they would find his son some other way. Instead, he spoke.

“General?”

“Yeah?” His reply was muffled, and Preston couldn’t see his face. Maybe it was better that way.

“Don’t get hurt.”

Preston got no answer. But he imagined the man smiling, and that was enough.


End file.
